


Betrayed

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Episode: s02e11 Buried, Falling In Love, Femslash, Post-episode s02e11 Buried, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26





	Betrayed

Myka was falling in love with HG. That's why she had put her job on the line filing a report in the woman's favor when she asked to be brought back to be a Warehouse agent again. And why during the trip through Warehouse 2, she frequently found herself staring at Helena's breasts, butt and legs. And also why she had felt awful for Helena after the room with the medusa. So when Helena said that she hoped they could forgive her and then shot both her and Pete with a Tesla, when Myka came to, she felt very betrayed, and somehow shocked at the thought that Helena would do that to them. She had trusted the other woman a lot, and it hurt to know she hadn't been right to trust her.


End file.
